mikey has raphs baby
by turtlemaniac
Summary: one night on a run with raph mikey's carefree life changes forever. i'm really bad at summaries please review so i can improve it


**raph rapes mikey three times and gets him pregnant all three times**

one day mikey was sitting in his room when raph walked in and said "wanna go for a run baby bro?" and mikey said "yeah lets go" so they went out but when they were resting on a rooftop raph sat next to mikey and said "what you wanna do for some fun?" and mikey said "spit at people if we sit with the moon behind us they'll be blinded and wont see us" then raph said "we could do that or we could make a baby" and mikey said "no a baby needs a lot of love and work it would ruin my carefree life" but raph said "i wanna make a baby in that sweet fanny of yours" then he pushed mikey to the floor and after pulling his dick out he raped him then he said "if you tell i'll make sure you never see the sun again" then he ran off so mikey went home and when he got back leo said "oh good there you are we need to go on patrol come on mikey" and mikey said "i cant" and leo said "why not?" then mikey said "i cant say" but then he realised the situation he was in and he pretended to faint.

when leo saw him go down he yelled "father please come we need your help" so splinter walked over on his walking stick and when he saw mikey he said "what happened?" and leo said "one minute he was stood there then he went down like a sack of potatoes" then splinter said "leave him with me and go on patrol" so they left and splinter said "come on get up michelangelo i know you did not faint" and mikey said "how dad?" and splinter said "because when you faint for real you make an odd noise why did you not want to go on patrol?" and mikey said "i cant say dad" and splinter said "does it have anything to do with the cum on your belt?" then mikey looked at his belt and saw the cum stain so he said "yes it does father" and splinter said "what happened?" then mikey sat down and said "when me and raph went for a run he raped me and then he said if i told he would kill me" then splinter said "it will be alright i will not say i know but we need to do a complete examination to make sure you are alright" then he took mikey to the lab and examined him and mikey said "well?" and splinter said "you are pregnant michelangelo apart from that you are fine" then mikey went for a sleep to deal with the shock of knowing he was having a baby and there was another life growing inside him.

3months later splinter did a scan for mikey and he said "you did a good thing to tell your brothers earlier they can support you now" then mikey said "yeah but this little life growing in me is doomed for a life of not knowing it's father" and splinter said "his father it is a boy you will give birth in another 3months" then mikey went and told the others. when mikey was due he woke up in pain and he knew something was wrong with his child so he went to splinter and said "dad the baby" then splinter looked at mikey and saw blood dripping from him so he quickly got leo to come and carry him to the lab then when mikey was on a bed splinter said "i need to do a caesarean now before he dies" then leo said "mikey or the baby?" and splinter said "either" then he took up a scalpel and cut across mikeys plastron then mikey cried out in pain and leo wiped the blood away then splinter carried on with the operation but when he pulled the baby out he was already cold and lifeless so he checked him and said "michelangelo he is dead i am sorry his blood supply must have been cut off last night" then mikey said "no why dad?" and leo said "hey mikey i'm sorry bro" then splinter sewed mikey back up and he said "you may now go take it easy for a few weeks until those stitches dissolve" then mikey went out and the others were there and donny said "why were you screaming in there mikey?" and mikey said "my baby's dead he died last night and i didnt even know" then he broke down crying and raph looked pleased and smug.

over the next week mikey didnt leave his room because he didnt want to see raph so the rest of the family took food to him but 1week after his baby died splinter said to mikey "you cannot stay in here forever come with me" and mikey said "no dad raph was laughing at me he wanted my baby to die" then splinter said "well he is not here at the minute come we shall go see your other brothers" so mikey went out with splinter and leo said "mikey there you are how you doing bro?" and mikey said "i still feel a bit sore but i'm getting there i just cant believe he's gone" then leo said "we'll help you to get over it it wont be easy but you'll get there" then they had dinner and mikey went back to bed.

1month after this mikey was on patrol again when he heard raph say "well mikey the boy died eh i was the father right?" and mikey said "yeah go away raph i want to be alone" but raph grabbed him and raped him again then he said "no i wont leave you alone i want a child with you if they ask who the father of this baby is you tell them you had consensual sex with me" then mikey said "ok" and he went home. 1week later mikey felt sick so he went and took a test but when it showed up positive he didnt want his family to know but he was on patrol 5months later when someone came rushing at him with a knife and stabbed him in the stomach so when the battle was finished leo said "hang on mikey we'll get you home" then he picked him up and ran.

when leo ran in splinter saw mikey and then he saw the knife in mikeys stomach so he said "byouin now" so leo ran to their med lab and laid him on a bed then he left to get himself cleaned up and when the door was closed mikey said "dad i'm pregnant raph raped me again" and splinter said "how pregnant are you?" and mikey said "five months father help my baby please" then splinter said "i will need leonardos help if you are both to live" then mikey said "ok but hurry father" so splinter went out and said "leonardo i need your help now come quickly" so leo ran in and said "whats wrong father?" and splinter said "michelangelo is pregnant we need to get his baby out now the knife is very close to the womb" then leo said "why didnt you tell us mikey? we would have left you at home" and mikey said "i was raped didnt want anyone to know get the baby out dont worry about me" then he passed out so splinter said "leonardo i am going to pull the knife out and do a caesarean keep pushing the blood into him" so leo did as he was told and splinter pulled out the knife.

when the knife was out splinter used it to cut across mikey and he pulled the baby out then he said "sort out the child i will try my best to save michelangelo" then leo took the baby and went to the other side of the lab with it to put it in an incubator while splinter sewed mikeys wounds up then leo said "hows he doing dad?" and splinter said "he is in a bad way how is the child?" and leo said "a bit cold and it has a small scratch but apart from that fine" then splinter walked to the baby and he said "that scratch will heal itsself and she will warm up in the incubator you stay with your brother i will go tell the others" then he walked out and donny said "how is he dad?" and splinter said "he is in a bad way he lost a lot of blood but you boys need to know he kept it from us that he was pregnant again" then donny said "how's his baby? did it survive the attack?" and splinter said "yes she did she is a month premature so we have put her in the incubator for a while she has one little injury that will heal itsself" then donny said "how did we not know?" and splinter said "he was good at hiding things he did not want found he topped himself hiding an entire pregnancy" then they all went to the lab and watched over mikey.

2weeks later when splinter was watching over the two in the med lab he felt the baby was ready to come out so he removed her from the incubator and just then he heard a groan so he went to mikey and saw he was moving so he said "keep still michelangelo you have some stitches in and you do not want to burst them" then mikey said "how's my baby?" and splinter said "she is fine i have her here i will allow you to hold her" then he laid the baby in mikeys arms and mikey said "she? i love her i'm calling her michaela" then splinter said "that is a beautiful name i havent been calling her anything so you could name her" then mikey said "thank you for saving her father" then splinter said "you are welcome but now you must sleep more you need to lie down for a few weeks yet to fully heal" then mikey said "ok can you take her please dad?" so splinter took michaela from mikey then mikey went to sleep again and splinter went out then he said "they will both be fine michelangelo just woke up" and the whole family cheered then leo said "did he say anything?" and splinter said "yes the child is called michaela then he went to sleep again" and leo said "good we're whole again" then they went to see mikey.

2weeks later mikey got up and went to his room with his baby but when he had just got the baby to sleep raph walked in and said "this baby survived but you have to pay for it" then he raped mikey again and when he was finished he left but mikey was shocked so he stayed how raph had raped him and 20mins later his baby was crying but he couldnt acknowledge her and a few minutes later splinter walked in and went to the baby then he picked her up and said "stop crying little one there has to be a reason mummy didnt hear you" then he looked round and saw mikey on the floor as raph had left him with his legs opened and he was bleeding after being raped so splinter said "michelangelo what happened?" and mikey said "he did it again dad why?" and splinter knew what had happened then he knew his youngest son would never be safe while raph was there so he went to the living room where the other three turtles were and he said "raphael i know you raped michelangelo go away he is traumatised never return to this family home" so raph left and found his own home.

when raph was gone splinter went back and mikey said "thank you dad" just then leo and donny walked in and donny said "hey mikey we heard what raph did to you can we help somehow?" and mikey said "look after michaela for me please" so donny took the child from splinter and they left again then splinter said "i need to examine you michelangelo to sort you out again" then he looked him over and mikey said "dad he went inside me again" and splinter said "oh i will check that as well i will need to put a camera in your privates and see what is happening" then mikey said "ok do what you have to" so splinter got the camera and said "ok i will place this in your vagina and push it until i see what is happening in your womb" then he pushed the camera and when he had a good picture he said "michelangelo there is a sperm going into your egg you are going to get pregnant again" then mikey said "oh no i dont want two young kids" and splinter took the camera out then he left.

2months later mikey was sitting in his room when he felt a pain in his womb so he went to donny and donny said "you need to stay here mikey if you move again the baby could come early and die" so mikey stayed in the lab but when he was ready to give birth he was on his own as the rest of the family was on patrol and splinter was meditating when raph walked in and he said "i cant allow you to live now dad knows about the rape" then he picked up a scalpel and held it to mikeys bump then mikey said "why kill the baby if you're going to kill me anyway?" and raph said "i'm not going to kill it straight away and i'm not going to kill you straight away" then he ran the scalpel across the bump and a wound opened up then he threw it away and beat mikey until his face was bleeding badly then he snapped mikeys arm and left.

when he was gone mikey stood up and walked to the cupboard where his shell cell was then he called splinter and said "dad i need help please come help me" then he fell to the floor and 1min later splinter appeared and said "what is wrong my son?" and mikey said "raph came in and beat me he also cut across my bump dad the baby's in danger please it's a deep cut" so splinter helped mikey back onto a bed and then he called donny and said "get home now it is michelangelo" and donny didnt need to ask what was wrong so he hung up and 5mins later he was home then he said "oh my god what happened to him dad?" and splinter said "he was beaten up by raphael" then donny quickly finished what raph had started and did a caesarean then once the baby was in an incubator he stitched all the wounds he could then he examined mikey and said "you have a badly bruised eye that will affect the vision for a few days but your arm has been snapped in half i need to operate mikey" then mikey said "no i want to be awake for my children please put it in a cast i'll be fine" then donny said "mikey it will be painful if you let it heal naturally" then mikey said "i dont care do it donny" so donny straightened the arm and put a plaster cast on it then mikey went back to caring for his newborn. 2months later the cast came off and mikey cared for his babies properly by himself as he had a lot of help the past few months because he was unable to look after the babies himself with only one arm and splinter said to leo and donny "he will be a fine parent to those children i wonder if he will tell them about their father?" and leo said "maybe but if he doesnt it isnt our place to tell them we can only hope" then they went back to what they had been doing.

**the end**


End file.
